


fairytales have rules

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawn-Centric, Gen, Post Season 5, talk of buffy's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: Dawn retells what happened on the tower in different ways.





	

Once there was a princess high up in a tower. 

She was tied down and the tower was made impossible to escape from. 

But a warrior, a knight, came to rescue her. To battle the demons below and save her. 

She succeeded. 

But there was a cost. There is always a cost. The world does not offer anything for free. 

 

\--

 

Once there was a dragon high in the sky. 

So high and so powerful it feared itself. Feared what was to come. 

A warrior came to rescue it. It smiled and curled around it. But the fire the dragon caused was too great, the destruction that was in its blood tore at them, at the world around them. 

The dragon killed the warrior and its tears could not put the fire out. 

 

\--

 

Once there was a girl, who wasn’t a girl at all, who was prophesized to end the world. 

She would die, her flesh cut and blood poured, and the end of the world would come. 

It was foretold. 

It was how the story was meant to end. 

A hero for the light came anyways, they always did. It was the hero way. 

The hero came and saved the girl, saved the world. 

Again. 

 

\--

 

Once there was a God who wanted nothing but to return to her own world. Who wanted nothing but to be whole again. 

She was not a merciful God. 

To get what she wanted she would destroy the world and anyone in her way. 

To get what she wanted she would kill. 

And from the top of a tower spun by her power, created for her success, she did just that. 

She killed. 

 

\--

 

Once there was a girl who dived off a tower made by people who had their minds stolen from there. 

Once there was a girl with blonde hair and soft eyes and determination in her blood who fell and fell and fell. 

Once there was a girl who threw herself from a great height knowing there was nothing to catch her when she fell. 

 

\--

 

Once there was a girl who saved the world. 

Only it didn’t really matter. Without her the world wasn’t really worth living in.


End file.
